


Melancholy

by Cold_Breeze



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Melancholy, Other, cameo of Changkyun, cameo of Jooheon, cameo of Minhyuk, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Breeze/pseuds/Cold_Breeze
Summary: I wrote it while drinking coffee a block away from my apartment sometime last year. I randomly found it on my computer and decided to post it because why not.I have no idea what's going on inside my mind sometimes...self projecting much.I didn't change anything except for Minhyuk's part.
Kudos: 1





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it while drinking coffee a block away from my apartment sometime last year. I randomly found it on my computer and decided to post it because why not. 
> 
> I have no idea what's going on inside my mind sometimes...self projecting much.
> 
> I didn't change anything except for Minhyuk's part.

21st of May…the weather has been merciless lately. 

Hyungwon was sitting in a café, watching outside the window for a pretty long time. 

What was the weather like last year around this time? He couldn't recall. Sometimes he forgets what he had for lunch two days ago, no surprise he cannot think of the forecast. 

Is it because of his age or his lifestyle? Maybe both. Probably both. 

_Why?_ Why did he want to become an artist? 

You might think he has an instant answer but weirdly enough he doesn't. Sometimes, he has to think hard in order to remember the real reason behind it. He is not sure he remembers the real meaning behind this question though. 

In his teens he wanted to be someone, he wanted to achieve something..or maybe these were just the pretenses and he simply wanted to know what it is to be famous. He is not sure he would choose the same path if he had a chance to choose once again.

His life has never been tough. Some people struggle financially and seek fame. Others want to be popular. There is this small percentage of people who are truly into music. 

If he had to choose that would be Jooheon and Changkyun. Jooheon was born with a mic, his personality would help him to achieve success in any job he chooses. It is actually amazing. 

Changkyun is different. He had to become an artist in order to tell his story. He needs to look back to the beginning in order to accept his present self. He - 

Hyungwon doesn't get to finish his thoughts because a moment later Minhyuk sits opposite to him and he finds himself at home in his presence.

Maybe he is wrong. Maybe he did make the right choice.


End file.
